Various local memory devices may be augmented with additional remote memory storage through the use of a commodity link such as a peripheral component interconnect express (PCIe). This disaggregated memory system may provide a remote, shared capacity to compute blades through the use of a physically separate memory blade. Often, these systems use an exclusive organization where the data in a local memory is not copied on any remote memory. This organization may result in situations where data is brought in from remote memory, is unaltered while stored in local memory, and is subsequently copied back to remote memory. The swapping of these pages of data may increase, unnecessarily, the bandwidth utilization in the system over the PCIe. Although a PCIe may provide up to several gigabytes per second of bandwidth, this may not be a sufficient amount to exchange the data from the local memory device to the remote one. Slower possessing may then result in slower response times in a computing system leading to customer dissatisfaction.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.